Xoxo
by KimYeolli
Summary: "apakah ia tidak bosan belajar terus?"/"kyungie, jeongmal bogoshipoyo"/"mengapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?"/"apa maksudmu? Kau mau menghancurkan kami?"/"owh, bukan aku yang bilang ya. Kau sendiri yang bilang. Mungkin itu rencana yang bagus"/just read, yaoi, nggk sesuai eyd, exo member/ minsoo or kaisoo or sukyung?


_**XOXO**_

Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Minseok, Do Kyungsoo, dll

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comport, drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer : EXO and Suju is belong to SM Entertaintment, but **THE STORY IS BELONG TO ME! No Plagiat**

**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN! YAOI!**

**GET AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

/..

Brakk

Suara dentuman pintu yang terbuka dengan tidak elitnya berhasil membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening seketika. Hening yang mencengkam.

"ya! Dio! Kau membuatku jantungan. Gwenchana?" tanya luhan sambil mendekati pelaku lalu merangkulnya.

"diamlah hyung. Tolong jangan ganggu aku. Aku sangat bad mood sekarang" ucap sang pelaku dengan nada dingin.

"ah, arraseo arraseo. Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Sebentar lagi bel, dan yang mengajar kali ini adalah yesung-saem. Jangan sampai bad moodmu tertular ke yesung-saem. Arrachi?" saran luhan.

"hem" ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju tempat duduknya di sudut kanan kelas dekat jendela.

"aish, anak itu. ada masalah apalagi dia dengan keluarganya?" gumam luhan.

"ya! Ya! Ada apa dengan kalian. Ributlah seperti biasa. Jangan pedulikan yang barusan, arraso?"

"..."

Brakkkk

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya pintu itu di buka dan sungguh kali ini membuat si rusa kecil kita tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"ya! Tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan-

...

Yesung-saem" cicitnya.

"apa yang kau katakan luhan-ssi? Maaf, saya lepas kendali tadi. Apakah ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap yesung dengan halus namun mengerikan bagi para muridnya.

"a.. aniya saem.. mian.. saya hanya ingin menasehati teman-teman agar segera kembali ketempat duduk mereka karna pelajaran akan segera dimulai. hehehe"

"ahh.. niat yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kau membantuku membersihkan ruang musik. Arra?"

"eh? Ne saem" "ish, yesung saem jadi ikutan bad moodkan. Dan aku? Yang jadi korbannya. Aishh... dio.. kau harus bertanggung jawab"gumamnya.

"baiklah semua. Saya harap kalian semua duduk manis tanpa suara karna saya akan memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya tidaklah penting dari sebuah kelapa yang jatuh dari pohon. Di semester 2 ini kita mendapatkan murid baru yang seharusnya tak boleh ada mengingat begitulah yang tertera di peraturan sekolah ini. Namun mungkin, hahhh akan sedikit berbeda untuk tahun ini. Bisa dikatakan terjadi pemasukan besar-besaran pada semester ini"

"saem! Bisakah langsung ke inti? Saya ingin langsung memulai pelajaran" sela kyungsoo.

"ah, dio. Kau seperti biasa. Tapi sangat disayangkan, hari ini kita tidak akan memulai pelajaran apapun"

"waeyo saem?"tanya luhan.

"seperti yang telah saya bilang tadi, bahwa hari ini ada pemasukkan secara besar-besaran. Baiklah, kalian bertiga cepat masuk kekelas dan bawa kursi kalian masing-masing" ucap yesung kepada tiga orang murid baru yang berada di luar kelas.

Tap tap tap

Brakkk

Dengan serempak mereka bertiga meletakkan kursi mereka dengan cukup keras didepan kelas sehingga membuat para murid lainnya diam seketika. Begitu pula dengan kyunsoo yang tengah menahan rasa terkejut serta kesalnya saat melihat para murid baru itu. Dan itulah yang membuat seorang do kyungsoo bad mood hari ini. Ada kejadian apa sebenarnya? Entah. Hanya kyungsoolah yang mengetahuinya.

"annyeong haseyo yeorobun" ucap ketiganya.

"annyeongggg"

"terima kasih atas jawabannya. Naneun kim jongin imnida. Bangapseumnida"

"naneun kim minseok imnida. Bangapta"

"aishh.. kalian berdua ini, selalu saja singkat. Baiklah teman-teman. Naneum kim joomyeon imnida. Kalian bisa memanggil saya suho, sedangkan kim jongin bisa kalian panggil kai dan kim minseok bisa kalian panggil xiumin. Kami bertiga memiliki hubungan yang yah bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Kai adalah adikku sedangnkan xiumin adalah sepupu jauhku. Aku dan adikku pindahan dari jepang sedangkan xiumin dari china. Seperti yang kalian lihat, mereka berdua pelit kata tapi mereka orangnya baik. Makanya kalian jangan beranggapan kalau mereka tak mau bersosialisasi. Aku jamin bila kalian telah lama mengenal kami, maka kalian tau seperti apa kami sebenarnya"

"nah, itulah perkenalan singkat dari mereka bila ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, tanyakan langsung pada orangnya. Kalau begitu, saem pergi dulu. Saem ada rapat. Dan ingat. Jangan terlalu ribut!"

"arraseoooo"

...

"suho-ssi, apakah kalian bertiga umurnya sama?" tanya chen.

"anniya. umur kai masih 15 tahun, sedangkan xiumin, dia setahun lebih tua dariku. dan aku sendiri sama seperti kalian. 17 tahun" jawab suhi lancar.

"eoh? jadi kalian tidak seumuran? lalu kenapa kalian bisa satu tingkat?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ah, itu karna kai lompat kelas. sedangkan xiumin dia istirahat sekolah selama 6 bulan. oleh karna itu kami bertiga bisa sekelas"

"istirahat? apakha xiumin punyai penyakit parah?" tanya luhan.

"ah, itu aku juga tak tau pasti. karna saat itu dia sedang ada di cina"

"oh lalu suho-ssi, mengapa kalian pindah ke seoul? Ke xoxo senior high scchool? Apakah alasan bisnis seperti kebanyak orang?" tanya chen.

"ne chen-ah. Kau benar. Bisnis appaku yang ada di seoul sedang mengalami masa krisis, oleh karna itu appaku turun tangan langsung untuk mengatasinya. Karena di jepang tidak ada yang mengerusi kami, jadi kami ikut appa pindah ke seoul. Masalah sekolah, aku juga tak tau. Appaku yang menyuruh untuk bersekolah disini. Kata appaku, dia punya banyak kenangan manis disini. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk bersekolah disini agar dapat pengalaman yang manis pula. Ah ya, ku harap kalian semua tak usah memanggilku secara formal. Kita teman bukan?"

"ne suho-ah. Jadi, yang pindah ke seoul hanya kau, adikmu, sepupumu, dan ayahmu. Itu saja?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ne kyuhyun-ah"

"Lalu dimana ummamu? Menetap di jepangkah?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"ne, dia tidak ikut. Dia sudah tenang di jepang"

"eh? Maksudmu?" tanya chen.

"ck, suho mama sudah meninggal chen. Sudah tenang di surga" bisik luhan pada chen.

"ah, mianhae suho-ah. Kami tak bermaksud untuk.."

"gwenchana. Oh ya, aku penasaran dengan anak yang memiliki mata besar itu. siapa dia?"

"ah, namanya do kyungsoo. Kami memanggilnya dio. Memangnya kenapa suho-ah?" tanya luhan.

"ah, anni. hanya saja dia sepertinya sangat terkejut melihat kami masuk kelas tadi. Matanya seperti mau keluar" ucap suho bercanda.

"hahhaha.. dia memang seperti itu orangnya"

"trus, kemana dia sekarang?" tanya suho lagi.

"ah, dia biasanya pergi ke perpusatakaan atau keatap. Sambil belajar tentunya" ucap chen.

"apakah dia tak bosan belajar terus?"

"itu merupakan tuntutan untuknya"

"mengapa?"

"lebih baik kau tak usah tau suho-ah"

...

"ya tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam. Masa di sekolah juga harus melihat muka mereka bertiga. Sekelas pula. Aish, mataku iritasi. Sepertinya mereka berniat mempermainkanku lagi" gumam kyungsoo.

"siapa yang mempermainkan siapa kyungie?" ucap seorang namja yang baru saja tiba di atap sekolah. Yups, sekarang kyungsoo tengah menyendiri lagi. Menghilangkan stressnya yang pasti. Namun, bukannya berkurang tapi sebaliknya, bertambah sejak kehadiran namja ini.

"berhenti memangggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu kim joonmyeon-ssi"

"tidak akan sampai kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu kita?"

"anniya. Aku tak akan memberitahumu sedikitpun sampai kau menyadarinya sendiri"

"sebenarnya ada apa ini kyungsoo-ya. Aku tak mengerti"

"sudahlah lupakan"

"tapi kau harus memberitahuku, biar tak ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Aku akan berusaha membantu sebisaku"

"membantu? Kau bahkan akan menghancurkan"

"bagaimana bisa aku menghancurkannya, sedangkan aku tak tau akar persoalannya?"

"kau tak perlu tau dan tak perlu mencampurinya. Cukup lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Annyeong" ucap kyungsoo sembari berlalu meninggalkan suho sendiri.

'kenapa kau berubah kyungsoo-ya? Apakah kami telah membuat luka yang sangat dalam padamu sehingga kau berubah sedrastis ini?' batin suho.

Sementara itu, suho tak tau bahwa seketikanya kyungsoo menuruni tangga, ia langsung merosot jatuh kelantai yang cukup dingin.

'hahh.. hahh.. aku sudah memulainya, aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Hwaiting do kyungsoo. Kau bisa melakukannya. Hyung, tolong bantu dongsaengmu ini dari sana' batin kyungsoo. Sesudahnya ia langsung berdiri, merapikan penampilannya sebentar dan mensugesti dirinya bahwa yang ia lakukan adalah yang terbaik. Setelah itu, ia pun langsung bergegas pergi kekelas tanpa menyadari sesosok namja yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"jeongmal bogoshipoyo kyungie" ucap namja itu dan juga langsung berlalu menuju arah yang kyungsoo lalui.

...

Kringgg.. kriggg..

"ahhh.. akhirnya pulang juga. Ya! Dio, kau jadikan membantuku membersihkan ruang musik?" tanya luhan.

"ah, mian lu. Aku ada baru ingat kalau aku sudah ada janji. Mian~" ucap kyungsoo bohong.

"mwo? Ya! Jadi kau lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan sahabatmu ini. Sahabat dalam suka dan dukamu dio?" ucap luhan dengan semenyedihkan mungkin.

"ani, aku tak akan sepertimu lulu"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau bahkan lebih memilih kencan dengan si albino itu daripada menjengukku yang sedang sekarat"

"ya! Sekarat apanya, kau hanya demam dio"

"tapi kau tak tau bukan kalau demam itu bisa menyebabkan seseorang meninggal"

"ya! Berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak. fine, kau boleh pergi. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku bubble tea besok"

"sip xiao lu. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Hwaiting"

"aisshhh.. dasar.. dia selalu saja tau kelemahanku.."

..

Kyungsoo pov

Bohong. Sudah berapa kali ya aku berbohong pada luhan. Ahh, mian lu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau khawatir. Dasar nenek sihir, kenapa juga dia menelponku hanya untuk menyuruhku pulang cepat. Memangnya ada hal penting apa sih.

Skip

Ah, rasanya sungguh malas aku melangkah kaki jenjangku ke tempat ini. Banyak orang yang memuji tepat ini, namun bagiku ini hanyalah sebuah topeng surga yang sebenarnya sebuah neraka yang amat mengerikan. Tak ada lagi pelindung yang bisa melindungiku selain diriku sendiri. Kalau bukan untuk balas budi, sudah lama ku tinggalkan tempat ini. Cih, balas budi? Ya, balas budi yang hanya akan menyengsarakan kehidupanku seumur hidup. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku belum mau mati muda.

Kriekk

Dengan sangat perlahan ku buka pintu rumah ini, dan benar saja dugaanku. Ummaku tengah menunggu dengan muka malaikatnya. Pertanda ada orang yang sedang bertamu.

"kyungie, kenapa kau pulang telat? Hampir saja umma mau menyuruh pak jung untuk menjemputmu" ucapnya manis tapi dia manis sama sekali dimataku.

"ah, kyungie tadi ke toko buku dulu umma. Beli buku referensi untuk tugas kyungie" ucapku manis, tentu saja akting. Selama ada tamu, aku harus bersikap selayaknya anak manis yang selalu menurut pada orangtuanya, tidak pernah melawan, pokoknya bagus dimata mereka. Kalau aku tidak begitu, tentu ada hukuman yang akan datang kepadaku.

"ah, begitu. Kyungie, kau ganti baju dulu ne, sudah itu bantu umma didapur. Umma kedatangan tamu yang sangat penting"

"ah, benarkah umma! Siapa?" teriakku sok antusias.

"keluarga besar kim. Lebih baik kau menyapa mereka dulu baru ganti baju ne"

"ne umma. Annyeong haseyo kim ahjumma, kim ahjussi, jongin, joonmyeon, ah dan xiumin hyung"

"kyungie chagi, sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Panggil aku kim umma. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku? Atau kau tidak mau?" tanya nyonya kim padaku.

Tentu saja aku ingin menolak, tapi apa bisa aku mengatakan kalau aku menolak perjodohan ini? Lagipula aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk ini semua. Bersiap saja kalian.

"aniya kim ahju, ani kim umma. Tentu saja aku akan menerima perjodohan ini. Siapa juga yang tidak mau menikah dengan anak kim umma yang sempurna itu. sungguh bodoh bila ia menolaknya. Bukan begitu kim umma?"

"ne, kau benar. Dia sungguh sempurna bukan?"

"ne. Sangat. Ah, kim umma, kyungie mau ganti baju dulu. Tak apakan?"

"tentu sayang. Nanti kau menysul saja kedapur ne. Umma dan ummamu mau membuat makan malam"

"ne kim umma"

...

SKIP

...

Brakk

Terkejut? tentu saja. Sedang asik-asiknya aku membaca tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku dibuka paksa oleh seorang namja yang setahuku sudah pulang dari tadi.

"apa maksudmu tadi?"

"tadi? Yang mana? Kalau berbicara, berbicaralah yang jelas"

"perjodohan tadi. Apa maksudmu menerimanya? Bukankah kau ingin menolaknya?"

"ani, aku akan menerimanya atau justru kau berharap aku mau menolaknya?"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita kyungie. Aku tau pasti ada hal lain dibalik penerimaan perjodohan ini. Tapi kuharap kau tak menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini"

"menyesal? Untuk apa? Kurasa, keluargamu yang akan menyesal telah memilih diriku untuk menjadi menantu mereka"

"apa maksudmu? Kau mau menghancurkan kami?"

"owh, bukan aku yang bilang ya. Kau sendiri yang bilang. Mungkin itu rencana yang bagus"

"hentikan kyungie. Kau bukanlah orang yang bisa melakukan hal sekotor itu"

"kotor? Kotor kau bilang? Lalu, bila perbutaanku kotor, maka kalimat apa lagi yang cocok untuk perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan padaku dulu"

"perbuatan?"

"kau melupakannya? Sudah kuduga. Aku ini hanyalah debu yang hingga lalu kau hanya membersihkannya. Bukan begitu?"

"kyungie, aku.. waktu itu.."

"sudahlah. Lupakan. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya sekarang. Lagipula, berkatmu aku tak perlu bersusah payah untuk membunuh cinta pertamaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu"

"hentikan. Aku tau kau sangat marah dan kecewa padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar hilang kendali kyungie. Aku.. aku men-"

"cukup, jangan lanjutkan. Aku tak mau mendengar kata yang indah itu dari mulut laknatmu. Kurasa tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bahas disini, sebaiknya kau segara pulang atau orang tua kita akan curiga"

"tidak, aku belum selesai sampai-"

"sampai apa? Sampai aku menolak perjodohan itu? jangan harap, karna aku telah menantikan saat ini. Aku sudah memiliki rencana. Dan kuharap kau tidak menghancurkannya ataupun menghentikannya. Kalau kau sampai menggangguku, lihat saja akibatnya"

"kyung-"

"cukup. Keluar sekarang juga dari kamarku. Aku ingin sendiri"

"tapi-"

"bukankah tak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan kim? Sebaiknya kau keluar atau aku yang akan keluar?"

"maksudmu?"

"mudah, kau tinggal disini, dan aku akan pergi menjauh dari hadapan kalian semua. Dan itu cukup untuk tidak menambah luka dihati kalian dan diriku. Simple kan?"

"andwae! Baiklah. Aku yang akan keluar. Selamat malam kyungsoo. Semoga mimpi indah"

Dan ditutuplah pintu kamarku dengan sangat pelan oleh nya. Dengan seketika itu pula, aku langsung jatuh merosot kelantai. Apakah aktingku tadi sempurna? Apakah dia percaya dengan semua ucapanku tadi? Kuharap dia percaya. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik kyungsoo. Kau melakukan hal benar, maka kau tak perlu takut. Ya, ini benarkan hyung? Aku telah melakukannya. Menjadi orang jahat dihadapannya. Kyungsoo yang dulu telah mati dan sekarang tumbuh kyungsoo yang baru. Kyungsoo yang lebih tegar, lebih dewasa, lebih dari segalanya. Tapi yang tadi sungguh menakutkan. Aku jadi teringat kembali dengan kejadian yang telah ku kubur dengan sedemikian rupa. Namun masih saja bisa dengan mudahnya terbuka. Hiks.. hikss.. hyung, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang.. seandainya kau ada disini.. hyungie..

...

"mianhae.. mianhae kyungie.. jeongmal mianhae.. aku khilaf waktu itu.. jeongmal mianhae kyungie.. saranghae.." ucap seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar kyungsoo

...

..

.

Tbc/end

Mau lanjut? kasih reviewnya dulu dong.. hehehe.. buat yang udah ngereview dan baca makasih udah mau mampir di ffku ini..


End file.
